wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Perrin Knowles
Perrin is a recurring sensation from the original War of the Ancient Races, War of the Ancient Races: Volume II, and War of the Ancient Races: Reborn! While keeping the name Perrin throughout each site, the character has seen 3 different versions of himself; a new one for each site. Perrin Knowles contributed a total of 130 posts and earned a +5 karma before the site died down. His character biography for War of the Ancient Races: Volume II is: GENERAL Birth Name: Perrin Knowles Race: Human Age: 28 Gender: Male Occupation: -- Birthplace: New Zealand (hahah) Current Location: Madrid Family Relations: 2 Brothers, father and mother. Weapon: Silver walking stick, silver knife, pistol and shotgun. Other Items Owned: Meh BACKGROUND Detailed History: Perrin Knowles was raised in a small town in New Zealand, his family were a secretive and quite family who did all they could to hide their past. When he was 10 they explained to him that he was related by blood to a Lycan called Perrin Golden Eyes. Many years ago Perrin Golden Eyes had been a married man and even had 5 children before the Lycan disease took over him causing him to kill his wife and 2 of his children. The eldest of these children, a female called KAte who later on changed her last name to Knowles and flee'd the country after finding out her father was a lycan. She settled down in a small town in New Zealand, there a Niphilium fell in love with his mother, he left heaven and his angel form to marry and raise a family with kate. Although she was ashamed of what his father had became Kate started the tradition of the first son being called Perrin. The golden eyes trait passed down through genereations to those who had lycan blood and those that did not. The one who did not have a drop of Lycan blood in him but had the golden eyes was the present Perrin Knowles. Without his mother knowing Perrins father told him his secret, that Perrin was half angel half human and all of the powers that he will in time come to posses. Fears: Silence Strengths: Fast. Doesnt give in. [ color=Yellow] APPEARANCE/color Facial Appearance: Has golden eyes that not even he himself can explain, tho sometimes they show things that others cannot see. Clothing: Whatever he feels like wearing, you will find out in rps. Build: Average sized male, is fit and likes to stay that way. Marks/Scars: Plenty on his body from fights. Role play Sample: The bright lights pierced through Perrin's eyelids and instantly awoke him, he rolled over from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa and sat himself up, the movie he had been watching had finished leaving the huge screen blank. Fumbling around as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights Perrin picked up the remote and turned the tv to a music channel. Perrin hated silence and usually went to sleep with music booming. Standing up Perrin was dressed in some tight black jeans and a white tshirt, he ran his hand through his hair and walked towards the front door of the house to see who hand entered. Most likely it was Xhel returning from one of his night trips. Perrin was right as he entered the kitchen there stood Xhel reaching into the fridge. "I bought more beer, it's on the bottom shelf." Perrin said and sat down on one side of the bench. Perrin had lived with Xhel for a few years now, he was not an orphan but had witnissed the attacks of Lycans and Vampires on humans, he now worked with Xhel to help those that needed it. Category:Characters Category:Creatures